


Misery Loves Company

by Inconsistent_Ametrine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira speaks French, Chaos, Fanwork of a Fanwork, I Don't Even Know, Persona 5 protagonist speaks French, Ren Amamiya needs therapy, Ren Speaks French, Time Loop, but torturing a classmate will just have to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inconsistent_Ametrine/pseuds/Inconsistent_Ametrine
Summary: Drugs, lockpicks, knives, a goddamn cat...Amamiya Ren is an odd case for sure. Speaking fluent French but having no accent. Somehow getting the most absurd and outlandish rumors made about him. Casually flirting with half of the people who talk to him. Amamiya is the most confusing, overdramatic person Hikaru has the misfortune of being tortured by.And boy is he tortured.Hikaru was just minding his own business when the said ball of disasters decides to exorcist crawl at top speed into the classroom, then backflips into his desk.“Why?” Hikaru whispers, knowing it is to no avail but too horrified to say anything else.“Because making you question your existence is my only joy in this world,” he states bluntly. Of course. That's just how this kid is.Hikaru can tell this is going to be a very long year...(OR: Ren is sick of being stuck in a loop, and unfortunately, the student behind him provides the perfect source of entertainment. Based on a really cool story called Edge of Tomorrow that y'all should go read.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Edge of Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702652) by [Blutstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutstrom/pseuds/Blutstrom), [Furious_Pines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furious_Pines/pseuds/Furious_Pines). 



> This is a crackfic based on Edge of Tomorrow by Blutstrom and Furious_Pines.
> 
> If you haven't read it, _GO READ IT._ It's absolutely hilarious and well written. There are a lot of triggers, so check the tags and warnings first. If if you can read it, I'd highly recommend it!
> 
> (Also, I give complete credit of the summary to the original authors. The scene was written by them. I just changed it up a bit to make it the summary.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorting the chapters because, honestly? This is a crackfic.
> 
> Please take this at face value and enjoy the chaos without having to worry about chronological order or anything like that.

It happened in the first loop. Ren should have known that the kid behind him would see some suspicious things.

At first, he was scared. However, it only took one conversation for Ren to realize that this kid wasn't going to tell anyone.

Still, he remained cautious for a bit. Though as the agony and boredom of the loops began to weigh on him, a new possibility began to show itself...

There was a kid who sat behind him, was alone 90% of the time, and is not going to tell anyone about whatever concerning things he may see.

It was perfect.

Ren storms into the classroom. His clock was off by an hour, so he finds out he's early once he sees that there's no one in the classroom but Hikaru. He's is a few loops in now, and at this point is convinced that the quiet kid sleeps at the school.

 _“Bonjour, perdant,”_ he coos. Ren watches as a bit of Hikaru’s soul escapes his body. Ah... He's missed that look.

Ren smirks and saunters over to his desk, sitting at it dramatically. With the flare of a magician, he takes out his phone and opens his contacts. Using the phone number he memorized in the last loop, he sends a quick text. Hikaru’s phone buzzes.

Hikaru sighs deeply, then takes out his phone, looking at the text he was just sent.

 _ **¥£€HÀW:** give me ur soul and ill give u a kiss~~_ 😘

Hikaru stares at it for a solid minute, then looks back up at Ren, eyes wide. Confusion and horror are clear in his eyes as he stares at Ren, who is still in a dramatic pose in his chair.

“Why must you hurt me this way?” he asks. Ren just smiles.

 _“La misère aime la compagnie_ , my friend~”

Ren will relish the way Hikaru looked at his desk, clearly debating whether or not to bang his head on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bonjour, perdant.**  
>  Hello, loser.
> 
>  **La misère aime la compagnie.**  
>  Misery loves company.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru, like always, was just minding his own god-damned business. Unfortunately, that's exactly the kind of thing that gets him into situations like this.

Amamiya kicks the door of the classroom in. It isn't broken thankfully, but the noise is enough to startle Hikaru. There's blood dripping from the French(?) boy’s nose, and his eyes don't look to be quite focused...

“WHAZUP, _BAISEURS ET BAISEUSES!”_ he shouts, waving an object in the air. Hikaru does a double take as he realizes what it is.

“Wh— _Why do you have my phone?”_

“FUCK YOU, THA'S WHY!” He stumbles, appearing to be barely lucid. The blood coming from his nose begins dripping from his chin, so he hastily wipes it off. This smears the blood across his face and hand, making him look even more deranged and possibly murderous. 

A person comes up behind Amamiya, sighing deeply. It's a girl with fluffy pinkish hair. Hikaru hasn't seen her around, so he guesses she is an upperclassman.

“Ren, why do you have your classmate’s phone?” she asks kindly.

“He a’ways leaves it in the bathr’m on the 22nd of...” He trails off, seeming to be thinking about something. He puts his bloodied hand to his bloodied chin. “Wait, tha’s one’v those things ’m not supposed to know... Ey, why’z it so bright in ’ere?”

“Ren...” The girl takes a deep breath, putting her hands together in front of her face. She fixes him with a pointed stare. “Did you get _another_ concussion?”

 _“Va te faire foutre, ma Monstre Rose,”_ he mutters. The girl sighs and begins dragging him away. _“Nooooooooooon”_ he whines dramatically.

The two of them disappear as the girl scolds him. She says something about him needing to speak more Japanese, but that's all Hikaru can pick up before they leave earshot.

Honestly? He just wants to forget this happened at all. Lunch period isn't over quite yet, so he can finish what he's working on in peace. He doesn't need to contemplate what just transpired.

...

“Wait, he still has my phone—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **baiseurs et baiseuses**  
>  Fuckers/kissers. Baiseurs is the masculine version, and baiseuses is the feminine version.
> 
>  **Va te faire foutre.**  
>  Fuck you/Kiss my ass


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru is in the cafeteria. He usually eats in the classroom, but one of his classmates is a hurricane of chaos that Hikaru does not feel like dealing with today.

He is quickly reminded why he doesn't like eating in the cafeteria. It's too noisy and crowded. There are too many people everywhere, there's no assigned seats, everyone is looking at him, oh god just sit somewhere, did he leave his inhaler in the classroom, oh no what if he has an attack, maybe he should just sit at that table, but what if they already have a friend who wants to sit there—

His phone buzzes, startling him. Quickly, he takes it out.

_**@$$€À†£®:** im @ the roof_

_**@$$€À†£®:** u wanna join me?_

Hikaru clutches his phone. Fear and relief suddenly hit him. On one hand, Amamiya is not going to be at the classroom. On the other hand, Amamiya just texted him which is one of the single most terrifying things that can happen to a man.

_**Hikaru:** No. I'd rather not._

_**@$$€À†£®:** awwww dont u love me? ;)_ ❤️ ❤️

_**Hikaru:** No._

_**@$$€À†£®:** >:O >:O >:O_

_**@$$€À†£®:** RUUUUDE!!!_

Hikaru feels a small smile threaten to appear on his face. He hasn't had anything close to a friend since elementary school.

“Finally got a girlfriend?” someone asks.

“Wh—wh—wh— _wHaT—!?”_ he stutters, whipping around to face the person who spoke. It's a blonde guy holding a tray of food. Hikaru recognizes him as one of the people who will often show up at the classroom to collect Amamiya.

“You were smiling at your phone with the messaging app open,” he explains, “So did you finally find someone? Do you have a girlfriend now?”

“N—no! He's, um—he—”

“Ah, so a boyfriend!”

Hikaru is dying.

“Oh shit—” Ryuji starts. “Um... Well, I have to go meet my friend on the roof. See ya!” And with that, he runs off.

_**@$$€À†£®:** hikaruuuuuuuuu_

_**@$$€À†£®:** u there?_

Hikaru decides he should go back to the classroom. As he walks, he shoots a text back.

_**Hikaru:** Unfortunately._

_**@$$€À†£®:** oOoOooOo~~~ snark! i like it!_

_**Hikaru:** I still do not understand why you feel the need to do this to me._

_**@$$€À†£®:** mon ami, its fun_

_**Hikaru:** I'm going to go eat now._

_**@$$€À†£®:** nooooooo!!_

_**@$$€À†£®:** keep talking to meee_

_**@$$€À†£®:** im lonelyyyy :( :( :( :(_

_**Hikaru:** Your friend is moments away from appearing on the roof._

_**@$$€À†£®:** uh huh sure_

Hikaru waits for a moment. His phone buzzes again.

_**@$$€À†£®:** >>>:O_

_**@$$€À†£®:** HOW DIF U KNOE???!?!!!1?;!?!?_

_**Hikaru:** *did *know_

_**@$$€À†£®:** DONT U IMSULT ME!_

_**@$$€À†£®:** *INSULR_

_**@$$€À†£®:** *IMSYLT_

_**Hikaru:** Please just stop._

_**@$$€À†£®:** *INAULR_

_**@$$€À†£®:** THE MEAN WORDS >>:(_

_**Hikaru:** Suffer._

_**@$$€À†£®:** LJGJGDLUDTUOFSPKGKDIGDITISGELGKKSGMKPGK_

_**@$$€À†£®:** no u_

Hikaru opens the door of the classroom and steps inside. He puts away his phone, just taking a moment to enjoy the peace. He's always loved empty classrooms.

He takes a seat at his desk and begins eating.

“SOUFFRE MA COLÈRE!” someone shouts from the window. Hikaru chokes on his drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mon Ami**  
>  My friend
> 
> **Souffre ma colère**  
>  Suffer my anger/wrath


	4. Chapter 4

It’s after PE. Hikaru had to skip out because of a sprained ankle, so he was able to catch up on his math homework.

Unfortunately, Ren is quick about changing and getting back to the classroom.

He cartwheels in, frontflips, twists midair, _backflips,_ then flips into his desk, sitting backwards in it like a rebel kid. As he lands in this desk, he bangs his head on the back of his chair. That doesn't stop him from immediately lifting it back up and winking at Hikaru.

“Hey, baby~” he says seductively, fingergunning at Hikaru with one hand. Hikaru does not know how to feel about that, but he tries to stop himself from blushing.

“Why are you like this?” he says instead of admitting that he's gay.

“Because you are literally one of the only people I can do this to.”


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYTHING FOR A WHILE**
> 
> If you want more details, read the below text.

Hi, yes, hello. I will not be writing for a bit due to life complication things. Nothing bad is happening! I just won't be able to publish anything for a while. I apologize for the false update, but I don't exactly know of any other ways to announce this.

For the next few months, all of my works will be put on hiatus. It may end up lasting for longer, but it is doubtful. However! There are good things to this!

I have some big plans coming up that need time to develop. There are other other works on the horizon that you may enjoy.

SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING PROJECTS AHEAD!  
(If you want my upcoming projects to remain a surprise, skip the next three paragraphs.)

I have a quirkless vigilante Midoriya work that has been getting plotted for a while now. I referenced it at one point in the notes of the previous chapter. It will feature more death and panic attacks, but in my opinion, it's pretty decent so far. Midoriya is even _more_ of a little shit, _more_ of a theatrical bastard, and _MORE_ of a sassy problem magnet than the SITV Midoriya.

Next is, I kid you not, Pokemon angst. If you like 5th generation obscure spinoff Pokemon games, time loop stories, and enough angst to fill the ocean with endless misery, then BOY, do I have some good news for you! Despite how stupid time loop Pokemon angst sounds, I've already written a bit and think it's pretty funny. I even had one of my author friends _(Impostorism, which if you have not read their amazing works GO READ THEM THEY'RE SO GOOD I'M JUST SGFHJDFGJKJKLGF)_ read through it, and they said, "I have never actually read Pokemon angst before, but let me tell you... if this is the first time I've seen it, you have set a high standard for any more I may see haha." And if it got a compliment from an absolute word god like them, then it has to be at least close to decent. (Also, here's a link to their account. Go forth. Enjoy the good reads. https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impostorism )

Finally, the one that will probably be longest in the making... Persona 6. Starting as a joke between my father and I, it has become an actually interesting story that could potentially be worthy of being the concept of the next game. It's, ah... a bit political, however. Much like how Persona 5 fought corruption, Persona 6 fights corruption as well. But details of that will be on the fic description itself, so I will not go into more detail here. I'm not even sure if I'll even post it because political opinions in writing tend to be a bit... ah... _touchy._ And this is coming from the author who can write detailed panic attacks and suicides without a problem. But if I do post it, you are by no means obligated to read it! You can just enjoy my other works while pretending that one doesn't exist if you'd like to.

Wellp... That's about it. I apologize for this being so lengthy, but I wanted to say a few things. Sorry if you were expecting a chapter. They'll be back in a bit, I promise!


	6. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**I AM SO SORRY I WAS GONE LONGER THAN EXPECTED AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

I'M SO SORRY MY LIFE HAS GOTTEN MORE HECTIC AND I WON'T HAVE AS MUCH TIME FOR WRITING  
I'll at least try to get something out once a month, but please bear with me! As an apology for my absence, everything BNHA will be updated!

Once again, I apologise for the pause. I hope you can still enjoy my work!

_(and be on the lookout for a new big story project that's in the works eheheheh)_

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my French.
> 
> No, literally. I'm just using Google Translate. I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
